After the Apocolypse
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Buffy brings back Spike from the dead and must deal.
1. Desperate Need

_**After the Apoclyce episode season seven, episode 22**_

_**PART I**_

Buffy slept one night. It seemed unusually cold for a summer night. It had been an entire week she had spent happy, but not quite since Spike had burned to save them all, the world too from the evil of all evil, the first.

Buffy's POV

He had died, to save us. I know it was what he knew she should have done, but I miss him. He shouldn't have died for me! I should have given Angel the medal, so Spike would be around still. I mean, Angel was the one who betrayed me and all my friends. At least with Spike the worst he did was only misunderstood. I vowed I would tell him the truth, only him. But when I finally told him, he ended up dying! If only things were different!

Normal

Buffy walked the cold earth. She had nothing to do at all. No more slayer duties, no more life. All she had to do was find work. That was all she could do beside care for Dawn. But I wanted to marry him There was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that kept telling her that she had been the one for Spike, soulmate, and gratefully been protected in cases she could not protect herself, and created most like him in the world.

The next few days, she felt sad, and couldn't think of anything besides Spike. The nagging voice in her head was too much for her all she could think was Spike Spike Spike Spike Spike Spike Spike Spike Spike!

Buffy's POV

Days came and went for me. I felt lost and unable to do anything. Being a slayer was literally a huge chunk of my life, and even the other chunk, my love life and my sister, were related to the slayer and demonic world I used to live in. Dawn, the key/my sister, and Giles, my watcher/ex librarian of my high school, Willow, witch/best friend, and Xander, best friend who lost his right eye to a demon. But the most important, most reminding thing of my past life was the crypt...Spike's crypt. The one where many revelations were witnessed, and where I first decided to be his forever...unknown by him...until his burning day. I got home from a new job I had gotten, Dawn wasn't home yet and as I put my coat down, my eyes fell on the container that held his ashes...Spike I thought sadly as I went to turn on the TV.

I decided to try to take his ashes to my room, to be with me when I was sad. That just made me more unable to think of anything besides Spike. I called Willow...

CODE: WR=WILLOW ROSENBURG AND BS=BUFFY SUMMERS

Beep...Beep...

**WR:** Hello?

**BS:** This is Buffy Willow... um. You don't happen to have any spells to bring back people from the um. Where the undead dead go?

**WR:** Yes, I do. But Buffy!

**BS:** Yes.

**WR:** I know you're talking about Spike. Why do you care?

**BS:** Er.

**WR:** Tell me. I won't get mad. It's not like I'm gonna tell Giles!

**BS:** I know you wouldn't, but the truth is Will, I haven't told the truth to you guys about me and Spike. When he and I um. You know, it wasn't out of grief.

**WR**: What do you mean?

**BS:** It wasn't out of grief because... because- it was out of love.

**WR:** You loved him?!

**BS:** Yes, the whole time.

**WR:** Wait a minute... the whole time!

**BS:** Yeah.

**WR:** Tell me more cause this sounds kind of confusing.

**BS: **When I met Spike, it was at that school conference, remember.

**WR**: Yeah. Where he broke in the school to kill you.

**BS:** Truth is, I thought he was cute all along, but he was so evil...I kind of dig that you know.

**WR**: Your past can prove that!

**BS**: Well, anyway, he was always an equal to me; we both could fight well, and both had enormous strength. We would fight nearly everyday. In a way, for us, it was kind of, you know, flirting or whatever...

**WR:** Your fighting was flirting!?...that means that you have been flirting with him since you were 18, that means...woah! You have been flirting for 5 years!

**BS: **Not quite, but...yeah, we have.

**WR:** Creepy...!

**BS:** Listen, DO you have any spells for that kind of Magick?

**WR:** Yes, I **do** but Buffy, you sure you want to do this, I mean, if he comes back, how are you going to explain that you love him to the others...I mean you did to me, but with Giles...and Xander...

**BS:** I'll deal with it, he is like, the last demon in the world, so they should be OKAY with it. And besides, I no longer have slayer duties that they could say I've missed...

**WR:** But Buffy, you have to do it on your own.

**BS:** But I'm not a witch!

**WR: **All you need for this is someone who loved him, or someone with magical world, [magic] experience...and you've are both! ï

**BS:** Okay, Bye!

Beep

Buffy POV

I hung up the phone, and got my coat, I was going to the Magick Shop.

Once there, I put my coat on a rack and went to see Giles for a book.

Normal

BUFFY: Giles?

GILES: yes?

Giles came into the room, surprised that she would visit him as soon as she got home from work.

BUFFY: I need a book on spells. Can I get a discount?

GILES: Uh, Yes, yes, I do suppose you could. How about 10.50 instead of the usual of 34.80? But what are you planning to do?

BUFFY: Uh. I don't know yet, um...-it's for Willow!

Giles: Okay, here...

He handed her a book.

She ran home and opened the book, and looked at the pages she needed.

**BRINGING BACK THE UNDEAD FROM THE DEAD**

**Ingredients:**

**1 slice from a pig: translation bacon**

**Heart of lamb**

**Sand mixed with blood **

**Directions: Heat the heart up to 400 **

**degrees. While heart is heating for 5 minutes, pour the sand mixed with**

**blood in a circle while you think of the name of the deceased in your head,**

**Chanting the name might help if the spell is not useful. The slice of pig, known **

**Mostly as bacon should be tied (or wrapped if possible) around the heart. Note: The**

**Bacon must be cold as warmth meets the cold in this spell. Place the heart and bacon **

**In the circle. Sit behind the ingredients and chant the name of which you wish to bring**

**Back from the dead.**

**Warning the newly revived person may require clothing right away, as some may be ripped, not there**

**or bedraggled. The dead sadly, will be able to sometimes guess what you are thinking anytime of day.**

EW! Really disgusting here! (Buffy POV)

Normal

Buffy did the spell. She waited tireless hours for her lover. He would soon be there, with her. She knew it had to come true. She had fallen asleep. When she woke up...


	2. He's Baack!

I woke up from the dream. I checked the clock. It was no 3:45pm. She had started at 1. Something's got to happen soon! She moved her feet from the stiff position she was in. She hit something. Buffy looked down from her sitting near laying position. She saw...SPIKE! He was there! His bleach blonde hair, his pale face with stunning features, his black leather pants, his huge hiking boots of black, he was there, he was alive! She looked again. He had the black rib short sleeve shirt that was majorly tight that he always wore, her favorite!

Normal:

SPIKE: What happened?

BUFFY: Great, his memory is shot!

Spike got up and took her hands, they sat down on the basement bench, and kissed her on the cheek.

SPIKE: I remember. I remember all the revelations we shared together, the confessions, the burning pain of loving you and not knowing that you felt the same, and bloody being burned! But I did it for you. All for you. You make me happier just to look at you...hold on...why are you hear? Oh no! Did you die! I couldn't help myself if you did knowing that you died!

BUFFY: Calm down Spike, I am alive as Willow or Xander or Giles is and you got to know something.

SPIKE: What Luv?

BUFFY: I still love you...enough to bring you back from the grave!

SPIKE: thanks pet! But what are you going to say to your friends?

BUFFY: I am praticly an ex slayer remember and a lot of demons are gone so I can't say I missed any patrols for you. Let's go home.

SPIKE: Okay Luv. Your place or mine today?

BUFFY: How about yours? Dawn has a sleepover and I would be weird if we walked up to my house hand in hand. I can't face them now. I don't know what they'd do if they found out but I just got you back!

SPIKE: No Problem Buffy! I'll be happy to escort you back to "our"crypt.

They giggle (yes, spike did giggle, he was so happy to be with Buffy!) and walk on, hand in hand.

Normal

They got back to the crypt. It had always been pretty dusty, but since Spikes absence, it had become a dust mine. They dusted the place a little and settled down on the king-sized bed Spike had gotten weeks before he burned.

SPIKE POV

I am so grateful that she brought me back instead of mourning for me. This way, we will both be very happy. And after all we have been through, we definitely have a slim chance of fighting, more or less just enjoying each other's company.

Normal

They cuddled on the bed, hugging each other close for what seemed a quiet eternity in the quiet crypt they shared. Finally their hearts stood it no longer which ended in such a passionate kiss, if anyone saw it, would be sure that they were soulmates. Things happened...

"Spike, I need you..." and "Buffy, luv, let me..." were heard from the mouths of the lovers between their furious tongues fighting for love. And...

SPIKE POV

Buffy was all my mind was registering, her and only her would ever make my unlife complete. I love her.

BUFFY POV  
I can't believe this is happening after so many days, weeks apart! I extremely love Spike! Wiggy as it is, I do.


	3. Here and Now

Normal

Racing faster and faster, their lovemaking became most urgent for the couple whose love had been on hold for so long. Spike's masculine hands were now caressing her body, her gone nearly 10 seconds later.

They woke to the smell of the night before and the damp, musty yet a good smell, crypt. After all that happened the night before, they just kissed. Buffy got dressed.

Buffy: Could you stay on the down low today, I am still not ready...

Spike: Okay, but could you visit me at two? Please! It's been so long since we have seen each other-

Buffy: Okay, but I have a job and I might be late, I have to deal with that, and Dawn too-oh my gosh! What am I going to do!

Buffy started to freak out, Spike comforting her so she quieted.

Spike: Listen, Buffy, pet, just calm down. We'll tell them soon. If you're not ready we're have to be prepared incase they find out. Now, what's a good excuse?

Buffy: Well, um. I don't know...maybe I could say that since there are still a few demons left I had brought you back to help out with slaying...but they wouldn't

Believe me if I said that. The little amount of demons left, even Xander could help with the little bit we have left now, and he's got only one eye! What are we going to do Spike!

Spike: I have an idea. How about I came back because I had never really died, that only part of me was sacrificed and the medallion brought me back?

Buffy: They never would believe that, Giles always finds some book or another to prove me wrong about things I am a pro at.

Spike: We'll have to just tell them the truth, pet.

Buffy: B-but I can't face them, its forbidden.

Spike: You can't tell me you haven't broke any rules before, slayer. Miss I got kicked out of my bleed'in high school, got nearly arrested, and fired quite a bit.

Buffy; I know, but this is really serious!

Spike; And getting arrested isn't, pet?! So tell me...what is?!

Buffy: Spike. Please don't argue. I love you-with many consequences if I tell them. I don't know if they'll kill me, take you away again, or even strip me of my powers and let me know nothing about the world of demons which would mean not seeing you, and I couldn't bare not seeing you!

Spike is comforting Buffy will failed results.

Spike: Its okay pet, but we will have to think of someway to break it to them. And I won't let anything happen to you...hell, I could beat up any one of your soddin' friends!

Buffy looks up at him, (she is now being held by Spike in his arms.)

Buffy: But, what about you, Spike...?

Spike: I don't matter-you do. You've had hardly anytime to **live** properly so I don't think I would matter considering that I've lived for...oh, what has it been now, 204 years? Trust me love, you I will protect. I don't matter because I have lived for so long...

Buffy: Oh, don't say THAT Spike! I love you. You're important to me, and if you were in danger, I would save you, and if I couldn't Spike, I would die just to be with you again because you have no idea how upsetting days without you were!

Spike: Very well then, but we better hurry.

Buffy: Where are we going?

Spike: Patrolling

Black out, next scene

The Couple walk along the cold earth waiting for demons to appear.

All of a sudden, Spike...

Spike: Will you sit down?

Buffy: Um. Sure. What is it Spike?

Buffy had that worry- on – her- face again.

Oddly, Spike got down on one knee faced Buffy, and said...


	4. Spin the Bottle

Spike: Buffy Anne Summers my love, will you take my hand in holy matrimony- only without the holy partï?

Stricken with joy, Buffy hugs and kisses him and says...

Buffy: Yes, oh, yes, of course Spike!

Buffy thinks in a confused face.

Buffy: Oh, no! If we get married, I want them to come; I'll have to tell them. I mean, Willow and Giles, and Xander and Dawn, and, and, everybody else!

Once again, Spike comforts Buffy and they walk hand in hand to Buffy's house for the night.

Spike: Maybe my place tonight, okay, I mean, I don't think that we can exactly be ourselves around her if you know what I mean-in your house.

Buffy: Don't worry, when you were asleep, I called Dawn on my cell phone and told her that she could go to her friend's house for the night. She had talked to me about it before I brought you back. She was all about how the three of her friends, Sheila and J.J. are doing a slumber turn thing. Like last night was Dawn's turn, now its Sheila's, and the night after that, it'll be J.J.'s.

Spike: So I guess we have two whole nights together...?

Buffy nods as they walk in through the door. Spike sits on the couch and then the phone rings.

Buffy: Hello? Who is this?

Willow: It's me, Willow. Did it work?

Buffy: Yes...b

Willow: Okay I won't, but the real reason I called was Xander and Giles and I are having a party at my place and we were hoping you could come.

Buffy: Giles...partying? What's he going to do, lecture us to music? I'll see you there!

Willow: Okay, By-

Buffy: wait! I'm going to bring Spike okay, I mean, I have to tell them soon

don't I and the party's perfect and I don't you think?

Willow: Sure that'd be good. Bye.

Buffy: Bye.

Buffy grabs Spikes who had just woken from a short nap.

Spike: Bloody! Slayer! What's going on?

Buffy: Party at Willows. Let's go!

Spike: Whoa, hold on! Slow down (she is like dragging him out the door) we're going to Willows? So all of a sudden you are ready to tell them? It has only been two days since you freaked out on me slayer. Are you sure you're ready?

Buffy: I want to party with you. And besides, everyone will be there so what better time?

They grin and head out the door.

Cut to; Willow's house

Crazy heavy medal music is heard and you see Xander and Anya dancing and Dawn and Willow giggling by the punch bowl. Giles is talking to Kennedy and Faith is dancing with Principle Wood.

Buffy and Spike's knocking is impossible to be heard through the loud music so Buffy and Spike head right in.

Soon as everyone saw Spike with Buffy, the music is shut off and everyone is just staring at them weirdness level of Buffy and Spike 10 out of 10. Reasons:

Spike is supposed to be dust and gone.

Buffy _with_ Spike...unusual.

Buffy and Spike hold hands

Xander talked first.

Xander: Well, uh, hi Buffy...and...Spike.

Buffy: Hey.

Spike: Hey.

Faith: Does anyone find this weird besides me? I mean, hello! He's supposed to be dust! And here he shows up with Buffy.

Giles: Why is he back.

Willow: UH, I think I read something about this in a book of...

Buffy: Don't cover Will, I can handle it. Why is Anya back? Did you guys do a spell? And is Principle Wood not all evil anymore?

Faith: That's not the point, the point is that Spike is back and-

Spike: Why are THEY back!

Giles: We did do a spell from the request of Xander and Faith. But Buffy, why is he back. He's a demon and we rid Sunnydale from demons.

Buffy: He's just one, okay! Look, are we here to dance or hear you lecture! Come on, Spike.


	5. Frozen in Time

Buffy leads Spike onto the dance floor and eventually recovering from shock, they dance as well. Xander with Anya, Faith with Wood, Kennedy with Willow, and sadly, Dawn had to dance with Giles, as there was no one else to dance with.

When the song ended...When no one was looking, Buffy and Spike kissed. Then they ask Willow if they have anything else to do.

Willow: Um. We could do spin the Bottle...maybe that's too childish, or we could have a thing where people dance with different partners or anyone that asks them...

Buffy: How about both? We could dance first, Spin the Bottle later, okay?

Willow: Sure! That sounds good.

They dance with any partner. Dawn with Anya, Wood with Kennedy, Giles with Faith, Xander with Willow, and Spike with Buffy. It was odd they chose each other again because Wood and Xander had both asked her to dance. But she simply replied, I'm already taken and stared lovingly at Spike. Xander just rolled his eye, and Wood just raised his eyebrows.

Faith: Giles dances pretty good for an old guy (with a laugh as she says so)

Giles: Well I've had much practice.

Wood: Kennedy's pretty good herself.

Willow: Yeah, she is good at dancing. Xander's good too.

Anya: I taught him that move. Olaf, my first husband, taught me that one too.

Xander: (rolls his eye) I thought you said you taught it to yourself.

Anya: Yeah, well...I didn't...sorry.

Dawn: Why didn't you dance with anyone else, Buffy? I'm dancing with a girl and I am actually having an okay time. It's good to see how different people dance.

Buffy: Well... I am okay with dancing with Spike. He's more experienced then anyone else in the room. It's really neat to dance with him. (They kiss quickly so that no one sees)

Willow: The songs ended...

Faith: Time for Spin the bottle!

They all sit around a coke 20 oz. Bottle (plastic) on the floor on tables and stuff.

Willow: Now everybody has to switch around.

They switched around and started to play


End file.
